Peter and the Princess
by skittlesandcombos
Summary: When Peter pan is in England, he meets a princess, but this is not just any princess. See what secrets she hides, and her connection to Neverland. Summary sucks, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He them raised his sword to strike, with hate in his eyes. 'Your time has come to an end.' He said. His sword came down-" A maid interrupted The owner of the orphanage before she could finish. The maid stood at the doorway, out of breath.

"Miss, we have a visitor! It's the Princess!" The maid said.  
All at once everyone began talking franticly. Girls squealed with delight. The owner tried to quiet all of the girls down, but it was useless. She had all of the girls line up behind her in an orderly fashion. As soon as they exited the fairy-tale room, they ran to the tall windows that stood on either side of the front doors. All but two. Their names were Christina and Anna Elise. Anna Elise was the most beautiful girl in England. Her hair was like silk. It was blond and had a whisper of a curl at the end. Her eyes were bright blue, so blue that if you looked in to them, you could see the waters of paradise. No one else seemed to have those eyes. If there was one thing that both girls had, it was exceptional eyes. Christina was different when it came to looks though. She had dark brown curly hair, and eyes that changed depending on her mood. If she was angry, they turned bright blue. If she was happy they turned green and when she was sad they turned dark blue. She was an orphan, but there was something different about her. Not that she was strange or anything but she seemed to have a certain grace hang around her all the time as if it liked her. The day the Princess came was the day most memorable to her. The Princess was very beautiful with black-brown hair. A tall manservant accompanied her. He was very old and had a sour expression on his face as if he disapproved. He had blue eyes and had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail. As the Princess looked through the groups of girls, Christina sat on her bed and looked at the wall. Anna Elise came up to Christina with a flourish.

" Can you believe that the Princess came to this orphanage? Of all the orphanages in England, she picked ours! Oh, I hopes she picks one of us to be her servant. I want to find my brother." Then she frowned. "Do princesses go to orphanages for servants? " Anna Elise asked in a voice that sounded like an angel.  
Christina frowned too. "I don't think so, but I once heard that the Princess's mother, the Queen was from a different country, somewhere in the south. It must be a tradition where they come from." The Princess made a small gesture to her manservant and he looked towards her. Wouldn't that be funny if she picked me. She thought as she giggled to herself. The manservant then escorted the Princess towards her. When the Princess saw that Christina was looking at her, she gave a small smile. Christina was taken aback. Is it just me or is she looking at me. She thought as she stood to greet her.

"Girl, may I ask you your name?" The Princess asked with a singsong voice.  
Christina curtsied and said, "My name is Christina, Your Highness." Her voice that quivered as she talked. She cursed herself for her cowered ness .  
"Yes. I like that. I think you should be my new servant."

"Why thank you your Highness. But I can't leave Anna Elise, my very best friend." The whole orphanage started talking. She blushed as she continued. "It's not that I don't want to come, but she has been my best friend ever since I can remember. Unless…. Maybe, do you think she could come too?"

The Princess's manservant was furious and said, " No one bargains with the Princess! How dare you!" Then in a sweet, sticky voice he asked, "Your Highness, would you like to pick another girl, one that has been taught respect?" He spat out the last word with such dislike that you would have thought that he ate the gruel they serve the prisoners.

The Princess gave him the coldest look then said, " No Covington, I like her, she shows loyalty, her friend can work in the kitchen for now."  
Covington's mouth opened then closed as if he was going to argue then thought better of it.  
" You should gather your things girls, we leave soon." The Princess said as she put her gloves back on.  
Anna Elise looked at Christina with amazement, she didn't say a word, she didn't have to. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye as she embraced Christina. Christina knew that Anna Elise wanted to find her brother, and she couldn't because the orphanage wouldn't let her leave. Anna Elise went over to her bed and pulled out an old grubby sock that was her father's and a dirty ribbon that was her mother's. Those were her only possessions. Christina went over to her bed and pulled out a crinkled letter from her mother. She just stared at it. It simply said :  
Dear Christina,

I had to leave you at the orphanage for your protection from your father. It's not that he is abusive, it's that he doesn't know I had you. He doesn't like children. I had to hide you. Please understand that I love you and I shall come back for you in less than a year. I promise.

Your loving mother.  
That's all it said. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been two years since that letter. Even though that Christina disliked her mother for leaving her, she kept the letter any way. It was the only thing that belonged to her, and not the orphanage. _When I get to the palace, maybe I can find her._ She thought. Covington interrupted her thoughts with a slight cough. She already didn't like him.

He then said in a threatening tone, " If you don't hurry up then we will leave without you."

She just gave a deep curtsy and said, " It will be a pleasure to work with you sir."  
He stared down at her with a look that would make any normal person shiver, but she returned it with a warm smile. That's when it hit her, He thinks I'm a threat. She did a brief curtsy and quickly walked away. That can't be good.

As they got into the automobile, they both looked back at all their friends, the cook and the owner of the orphanage, Wendy. I'm really going to miss her. Christina thought as the automobile lurched forward. What Christina did not know though was Wendy was thinking the same thing.

It was dusk when they arrived at the castle. Neither girl had seen anything so big before. The Princess huffed as she got out of the automobile then said, "Welcome to your new home girls." When they entered the palace, there was a giant banister and marble floors. There were statues of the kings of the past and giant pillars of stone. The Princess was welcomed by a tall, fat, bald man that smelled of cheese. He had a thick mustache that twitched when he talked. Christina and Anna Elise did all they could not to laugh at the man for he looked like a rabbit with his two huge front teeth.

" Good evening Your Highness. Your Majesty is waiting for you in the throne room." He said in a voice that sounded like someone was pinching him.

The Princess gave him a quick nod then turned to the girls.

" Covington will see you off to your room. Now when I-" Her voice was drowned out by the sound of screams of joy and laughter.

Three small children slid down the banister with a woosh. Servants rushed to pluck the children off the banister, but the children were too fast. All of them amazingly landed on their feet, as if they have done it before. Christina and Anna Elise giggled, wich earned them a stern look from Covington.

"Mommy, look I caught a frogs!" the littlest cried. He was a little boy around the age of three. He had brown curly locks and bright green eyes. All the servants went scrambling as the little boy let go of the frog. They were slipping all over the slick floor as they tried to catch the frog. The frog hopped right over to the Princess, Anna Elise, Christina, and Covigton. Anna Elise quietly walked over to the frog and gently picked it up. E

veryone was still slipping all over the place when she walked over to the boy and said, " I belive this is your frog. Might I ask what his name is?"

"No you may not." said a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around to stand face to face to Covington.  
"I'm sor-" she started to say when he interrupted her.  
" You are not allowed to talk to Prince or Princesses in such a manner as if you were friends."

"But I said I'm-"  
" That is no excuse for such insibordanation. Your Highness, what will be her punishment be? Maybe the dongeon ?" He said with a little too much enthuseasm.  
"No. You just take them to their room. Now as for you…" The Princess then turned to the boy. " I love you Phillip, but please don't bring frogs into the palace allright?"

"Allright mother." Phillip said, but as he turned to leave the Princess said,  
"Or snakes." The boy just turned back and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Enough of this." Covington said as he turned twards the girls. "If you will follow me I will show you to your quarters."

With that he turned down a long dark hall. The girls hesitated at first, not wanting to go in there, then followed. Covington lead them up these stairs and down thoes, then two lefts and the a right, or was it two rights and then a left? Neither one of the girls knew. Then all of a sudden he stopped in front of a wooden door. "I hope you remembered the way because I will not show you the way again. I am not your servant, and I will not be talked to in a manner as if we are at the same station."

That's all he said before he turned and left them standing in the dark.

The next day, Christina woke up early. She got dressed, washed her face, and made her bed. Anna Elise was still asleep when she slipped out of their room. She decided that since they were both going to be living there a while, she should at least find her way around. Before she knew it, she was lost. When she was about to give up, she saw a door open and close further on down the hall. She rushed down there quickly to ask whoever opened the door for directions. When she got there, she slowed down and tried to compose herself. She then knocked gently, like a lady.

"Enter." A mysterious voice said from the other side.  
She opened the door slowly, wondering if this was a good idea. What she saw was an old woman lying in an elegant bed. The woman's hair was white, but her eyes sparkled.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother or any thing, but it seems I have lost my way. Would you by any chance know how to get to the main hall?"

The old woman gave a light chuckle before answering. "Yes, I do happen to know how to get to the main hall. It seems confusing, the halls, I mean."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here."  
"Oh, quite a while now. A few years I'd have to say. Though I have been it this prison room the most of the time"  
The woman's hands gestured to the elegant room. Christina gave a sad smile as she looked around the enormous room.  
"As for your first question, you turn right and keep going down the hall until you come to a small corridor. That will lead you straight to the main hall."  
"Thank you. I will remember that." Christina said while giving a deep curtsy.  
She turned around to leave, but a maid with a tray of food was blocking the way.

As Christina made her way around the maid, she herd her say, " Would you like you food now Your Majesty?"  
Christina stopped in her tracks. _Your Majesty?_ She turned back around to see the old woman pointing at her with one hand and her other hand making a shushing sign in front of her mouth. As soon as she saw Christina looking at her, her hands dropped into her lap. The maid looked between her Queen and the girl and decided to put the tray on the nightstand. She gave a curtsy, and left.

"You… your, um… I-I'm sorry, I-"  
"You did nothing wrong. As a matter of fact, you were quite polite. I enjoyed you company. Please come and visit me again." The Queen said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years passed in a blink of an eye. Christina and Anna Elise grew from young girls to young ladies. Anna Elise went from kitchen maid to the Princess Lillian's lady-in-waiting. Christina became one of the Queen's maids. Everyone in the castle grew to loved these girls, but Covington treated them as if they were criminals. He found at least one thing to punish them about everyday. They washed dishes during the night until their hands bled. They would clean the marble banisters until the sun peeked over the horizon, and Covington was always there to supervise.

One bright, sunny morning, Christina brought The Queen her breakfast, as usual. This time though, The Queen saw the cuts all over her maids' hands. She grabbed one of Christina's hands and gasped at the sight of it.

"Who has done this to you? I order you to tell me." The Queen said with her voice barely above a whisper.

Christina yanked her hand back as if the Queen had burned her. The Queen only had to see the look on the frightened girl's eyes, and she knew it was Covington.

That same afternoon The Queen sent for him. He came in with an arrogant air that hung around him. He then gave a deep bow.

"You sent for me, Your Highness?"

"I had had enough of your cruelty." Was all she said.

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback.

"You know what I'm talking about Covington! Don't play games with me. You have been abusing those girls so they would run away. How could you? You know how important Christina is to me!"

"I know but James-"

"What about him? He's dead, remember? You could have scared her off. What would have been the point of even bringing her here! I have no choice but to dismiss you."

He frowned before saying anything. "What do you mean? You can't dismiss me."

"Oh yes I can, and I just did. Go gather your belongings."

She then turned and looked out the window. It was a quiet winter night. Not a sound could be heard. She shivered as she watched the snow fall. Covington stared at his Queen's back. He was livid. He then marched out and walked down the hollow corridor.

The girls were sitting by the fire in their room gossiping and doing their cross stitching when they heard gun shots. Anna Elise was the first to be at the window. Christina could here fighting.

"Get down! They have a cannon!" Anna Elise screamed.

As soon as she finished, there was a giant boom. The floor shook as the cannon hit the side of the palace. Parts of the ceiling fell on top of them. The girls coughed as a thick dust filled the air.

"What's going on!" Christina asked.

" I don't know but I think it might be pirates. They're shouting 'Kill the royal family'. " Anna Elise replied.

"What? Pirates? And Cannons? No one uses those anymore. We better get to-" _boom_ another cannon cut her off before she could finish, but Anna Elise knew what Christina was going to say.

As they both covered their mouthes with their skirts and hurried off. Anna Elise to the Princess Lillian and Christina to the Queen. But before Christina got to the Queen's room, she saw a shadow on the wall of someone holding a dagger heading in the direction of the Queen's room._ Oh no you don't. The Queen will not die at the hands of a pirate as long as I'm alive. _She thought. Then she hurried after him. He was quick and agile, but Christina was young and almost caught up to him. He went this way and that, but she still pursued him. _Boom_. Another cannon. _It is as if he knows I'm following him_. She thought. He turned once more, right through the doors to the balcony. She stopped right before the door and caught her breath. She said a silent prayer then counted to three. On three she stepped out. She quickly scanned the area. Nothing. No one was there but she didn't let her guard down. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were sweaty.

With a shaky voice she said, "Who ever you are I will find you, and if necessary, I will harm you."

Still nothing. Then a shadow crossed over her quickly as if some one ran in front of her, but nothing. She slowly walked in to the center of the balcony and found a green leaf. _That's funny. It's winter._ She thought.

"Hey." said a voice from behind her.

Christina whirled around, ready to strike but a hand caught her wrist. It was a boy no older than fourteen.

"Let go!" She screamed. "Help! Somebody help me!"

Then with his other hand he covered her mouth.

"If you will be quiet then I'll let go of you, alright? Do you understand?" He said.

She nodded slowly thinking of a plan to escape.

"Okay. So we have an agreement?"

She nodded again. Then he let go of her. She wanted to run, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, making sure to keep her distance. He slowly circled her then stopped and sat on the edge of the balcony.

"Will I think the question is-" He started to say but at that same moment he fell backwards off the balcony.

Anna Elise came bursting through the door . "Christina are you alright? I heard you scream for help and came running. What's wrong?"

Christina was standing at the edge of the balcony with her mouth open from a silent scream.

" The .. The boy he, he fell. He fell. Help me find him." was all she could say.

"Christina, we need to go to-" _Boom. _The cannon went off. This time it hit the balcony. Both girls screamed as half of the balcony fell. They heard cheers from the pirates below. The girls hurried to get off the balcony before the rest of it fell. They heard crack as they jumped from the balcony through the door. Once inside, they gave each other a hug and laughed nervously, then departed. As Christina ran to the Queen's room, she heard a crash. It was the rest of the balcony.

" Your Highness, are you all right?" Christina asked as soon as she opened the grand oak doors that led to the Queen's room. What she saw was disastrous. There was a hole in the far side wall where the second cannon hit. There was broken furniture and the Queen's clothes everywhere. Christina screamed for the Queen, but there was no answer. _Maby she wasn't in here when the castle went under attack. _She thought. As the poor servant girl tore through the rubble for her Queen, Anna Elise burst into Princess Lillian's.

_" _So sorry miss, but I need to take you to a safe place." Anna Elise said.

_"_What's happening, I demand to know I order you to tell me." Shouted the Princess.

"Keep your voice down! If you must know, there are people trying to kill the royal family, I don't know why but they are."

The Princess just stared at her with her mouth open. Anna Elise just finished telling her what was going on when there was another _boom_, but this time much closer .

"Get down!" Anna Elise said as she threw herself over the Princess.

A sharp pain shot up her back as debris fell from the ceiling.

"Come on I need to get you out of here." Anna Elise said as she stood up.

Christina started to cry as she kept looking for the Queen. Her hands had slivers and cuts from moving furniture and she had a long cut on her upper arm from falling on a broken window. She was sweaty and hot when the night had fallen silent. The fight had stopped. Who had won mattered nothing to her, she just wanted to find the Queen. Then she heard a moan in the far corner by the Queen's bed. She rushed over there as fast as she could. There the Queen laid with cuts and bruises all over her. A vanity was half on top of her crushing her left side. Christina pushed the heavy vanity off of her beloved Queen.

"Christina, there is something I need to tell you." The Queen's voice was weak and weary.

"Please, I need to fetch the doctor. You-"

" What I need to tell you is that, I'm your mother." The words came out in a rush.

"If you'll just let me get the doctor-"

"Please listen to me. Your father is not the King. That's why I had to hide you. I told the King about you when I gave birth to Lilian. When I married your real father, my father, became furious, and so I ran away with your father. Your father doesn't know I was pregnant with you. I just told him I wanted to go home. So he sent a servant with me, Covington. After I left your father, I went back to Greece. There I had a loyal servant take you as her own. Then my father married me off to the Prince of England. My servant ended up owning an orphanage. Covington tried to get a notice to your father, but your father has not been seen since his ship disappeared in the southern Atlantic Ocean. Do you see my neaklace?"

Christna nodded. It was a round amulet with flowers made of green gems and pearls. It was beautiful.

"Take it. It was a wedding present your father gave me. He made it himself. Only he would recognize it."

She took a long weak breath before she continued." You and your father are opposites. Another thing," She said with her voice barley above a whisper. "Never forget that I'll always love you."

With that the Queen rested her head on Christina's knee and closed her eyes, then took one last breath. Christina cried and cried. She held her mother wanting for her to breath again, but she knew that the Queen was gone. As Christina mourned the loss of her mother, a boy sat outside, wishing there was something he could do.

The Queen's funeral was beautiful. There were white lilies everywhere. All of the Royal Children stood up front with the King as the priest prayed over the Queen's spirit. Christina felt like everyone was watching her, to see what she would do next. As the priest mentioned the "Lost Princess" being found, the King shot Christina an angry look._ Why does everyone dispise me? It's not my fault I was born._ She thought. As the Queen was being burried, Christina could not stop the tears. As her tears fell to the snow covered earth, a small spot on the ground by her feet started to bloom white lilies.

After the funeral, Christina sat on a stool and looked in a mirror. Images of the day the palace was attacked flashed in her mind. She could almost hear the cannons and guns going off. Her breathing became heavy as she tried to fight a new wave of tears. There was a soft knock at the door when she couldn't fight off the tears any more.

"I don't want to see anyone. Go away." She said with a trembling voice.

"Oh surly you don't really mean that." Anna Elise said as she stepped out from behind the doors. "And besides, this is my room too. I saw that you were not doing well at the funeral, so I brought you a cup of hot tea. Just the way you like it."

Christina hiccupped as she ran to Anna Elise. As they hugged each other, Christina cried. She cried for the boy that fell off the balcony, for her mother's death, and for being alone. She cried until she could not cry any more. After she was done crying, Anna Elise gave Christina her tea and sat her down on the bed.

"Now, tell me what happened the night of the attack." Anna Elise said in a firm but gentle voice.

"Well I started to go-" Christina started, but there was a sharp knock on the door. She gave a deep sigh. "Come in."

A young boy entered . He was only about ten. His back was straight, as if someone nailed a board to his back.

"Your Highness." He said then bowed low. "Your royal Majesty has sent for your presents immediately. I am to escort you to the throne room."

Christina looked at Anna Elise as if to ask 'Your Highness?'. Anna Elise just shrugged. Christina then stood and motioned to the boy to lead the way. The dark and long hall was even darker and longer than usual. As they both walked silently, Christina thought _why does the King want to see me? _Before she could think of an answer, she was left standing in front of the throne room. She then took a deep breath then entered the throne room with her head held high. He was pacing back and forth when she entered the room.

"Christina, I know that you were the last person the Queen talked to. I need to know what she said. Please tell me." he said. He sounded like an injured animal.

"Of course Your Majesty. She told me that I was her daughter." Christina replied. She swore to herself earlier that she would tell no one, except Anna Elise, about the amulet.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know that already. But did she say anything else? Did she give you anything?"

It took all of her strength not to grab the amulet that hung around her neck.

"Nothing other than my father's ship disappeared."

The King gave a deep sigh then sat on the throne.

"If I may ask, the boy who was sent to bring me here had called me 'your Highness'. You and I were the only people who knew who I was. Why did you tell? And what are you going to tell everyone? The priest mentioned a 'Lost Princess' but what is the story behind it?" Christina said. She was suddenly angry.

The King did not look at her as he replied, "It was you mother's will. As for what we are going to tell everyone, your mother had you while visiting her father, then, well, you disappeared."

"What! That's a lie! How could you? You are the King, and you choose to lie to your kingdom?"

"What would you have me do? Tell everyone that the Queen was married to someone who was a disgrace to all of England? No, as far as anyone is concerned, you are my lost daughter."

He then stood and walked over to a door that was on the right hand side of the thrones.

"Now, I believe we have to introduce you to your new family." He said.

The door opened, and two girls walked out. The first was the Princess that had picked Christina from the orphanage. She was smiling at her. The second was Princess Lillian. Her arms were crossed, not looking very happy.

"This is your older sister, Princess Josephine. She is twenty five, is married and has three children. The oldest of her children is named Alexander. He is nine. His twin sister in named Mary. The littlest is three and is named Philip." The King said. He coughed before continuing. "This is Princess Lillian. She is twelve. Only one year younger than you. This is your new family. I hope you can adapt. Your friend, Anna Elise, she will be your new maid. As for you Lillian, you will get a new maid."

Lillian glared at Christina and said nothing.

"Well, since you know your family now, you are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day after the funeral, Christina was summoned back to the throne room. There was a plump lady with her hair in a tight French bun talking to the King.

"There you are." The lady said as Christina entered the room. She had a French accent. "You are late. Not by much, but never less. I am Madame Louisa. You are to call me by Madame. I will teach you everything you will need to know on how to be a princess in England. Do you understand?"

Christina wanted to say something, maybe biting, but nothing came out.

Madame Louisa just turned to the King and said, "I see I have my work cut out for me." Then she turned to the Princess and said, "We start at noon. I shall come to your room." Then she turned to the King and said "Does she know when noon is?"

"Of course I do!" Christina said in a dignified manner.

Without looking at her the Madame said in an icy voice, "Interrupting a conversation is tremendously rude. I shall get my bag from my room, and we will begin soon."

Then the Madame bid the King a good day and left. The King sat down on the throne, put his head in his hands and sighed. When he didn't say anything, Christina thought it meant for her to leave.

As Christina turned to leave, the King said, "The Madame isn't as horrible as you may think. When your mother first came to England, Madame Louise was the one who taught her." He sighed again then rubbed his beard, "I order you to say nothing about you past. To the Madame or anyone. You are the Lost Princess. That's all the public needs to know. You are dismissed now."

As the servants were shutting the door, she heard the King mumble to himself, "Just two more weeks until…."

She leisurely walked through the halls of the castle thinking about what the King said before the doors closed. As she was going up a set of stairs, her dress snatched on a chipped piece of marble. It ripped all the way up to her knee. She hated her new dresses. They were itchy and tight. _Maybe if I get to my room soon, no one will see me_. She thought. As Christina hurried to get to her room, she bumped into a girl that was reading a book in the corridor.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" said Christina as she gathered her skirts.

"Watch where your going!" The girl spat as she picked up her book.

It was Princess Lilian. She stood there glaring at Christina. Her hair was draped around her sullen and gaunt face. She was wearing an elaborate mourning dress.

"Oh my!" Christina said forgetting her manners. "I mean, that uh… I like your dress."

"Stay out of my way and no harm will come to you or your friend. But the next time we cross paths, you will pay." Princess Lilian said with a trembling lip. She hated Christina for being the last person the Queen said 'I love you' to. She hated her for being older then her. With that, she stomped into her room and slammed her door so hard that the chandelier shook and threatened to fall. Christina stood in the hall her mouth open with astonishment. _This is going to be a long day. _Then she walked brusquely the rest of the way to her room. Anna Elise was sitting on a stool sewing the hem of her old dress. She was chatting to the maid that was stripping the sheets off Christina's giant bed. When Christina entered briskly, the maid looked flustered trying to get the new sheets on before the Princess saw.

Christina was so anxious to tell Anna Elise about what happened, that she overlook the other maid standing there.

"Anna Elise! You won't believe what just happened . I was coming back from-" She then saw the maid. She flushed bright red for her discourtesy. "Oh my! So sorry to be rude. I didn't see you there. Not that your invisible or anything, it's just I was so excited that I forgot my manners. Not that your anyone to be rude to-"

"Christina, please. This is Marie. She is someone I met today. She's new. Please remember to um remember your etiquette." Anna Elise said in a graceful tone. The maid just looked at Anna Elise in astonishment.

"Anna Elise! You shouldn't talk to a member of the Royal family like that. It's disrespectful." Marie said in a know-it-all tone. "Not that we wouldn't like to be friendly or anything." She added with a smile when she saw the puzzled look on Christina's face.

Anna Elise laughed so hard, that she poked herself with her needle. "Oh my! Marie, Christina and I are best friends. We lived in the orphanage together for years."

The maid then stuttered, "How can that be true. Your Highness is a Princess, why would she be in an orphanage?"

Christina jumped in before Anna Elise said anymore. "You are released from your duties for today Marie. I'll have someone else finish the bed." She finished with a cold tone.

Marie quickly gathered the old sheets and scurried out of the room before anything bad happened.

"What was that about Christina?" Anna Elise asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone the truth."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

A sharp rap on the door interrupted them. Anna Elise jumped up so quickly, she knocked over the vase that sat on the vanity.

Christina saw the look on Anna Elise's face. "Don't worry. You get the door and I'll pick up the pieces."

Anna Elise looked up from the broken vase and smiled. Christina sat down and started picking up what was left of the beautiful vase. At that very moment, the door burst open and the Madame entered. She seemed to be holding a man's pocket watch.

"You." She said pointing to Anna Elise. "Do you know how long I have been waiting?" She continued before Anna Elise could answer. "I have been waiting for over a minuet for you to answer the door. I think I will assign you back to kitchen duty."

She then noticed the Princess sitting on the floor. "Get up! What do you think you're doing? No Princess, no matter how powerful, does a maid's work. I will have to punish you for that." As she said that, she pulled Christina off the floor and roughly pushed her in a chair. Her French accent was so thick, Christina thought the Madame was going to yell at her in French. The Madame gave a great sigh, smoothed out the front of her dress, then sat down her handbag.

"You will begin your lessons with etiquette. I will be teaching you that. Then you will have foreign politics with me and ballet with Monsieur Francis ." _Ballet? I would love that! _Christina thought.

She then frowned thinking of Anna Elise. "I want Anna Elise to be able to watch. And maybe she can carry your bag for you Madame?"

The Madame first gasped, then she looked as thought she considered this shocking proposition. Anna Elise had a look that was a mix of uncertainty and delight. The Madame then put her hands on her hips and looked at the two hopeful girls.

"No. She may not come. Do you think that I want a maid who has her superior clean up the floor? No. She shall feed the pigs, if she is lucky."

"But she didn't make me clean the floor!" Christina argued.

The Madame wrinkled her nose before she responded. "We are finished with this discussion. You should change your clothes before we feast. You look as if this maid of yours has sewn that dress herself."

Anna Elise blushed then looked at the floor in disgust. How could someone say something so mean? _It looks as though she hasn't sewn since the crusades_. Anna Elise thought to herself. When she was done thinking of how old this Madame was, she looked up to see Christina yelling at the Madame, saying that Anna Elise could be a royal seamstress if she wanted to. She also said that the Queen had even offered Anna Elise to become one. (Even thought the Queen really had not offered.) The Madame became flustered, then started yelling at Christina in French. After she was done yelling in French, She paced the room, mumbling to herself like a mad woman. Christina followed The Madame mimicking her. Anna Elise put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, but it came out anyway. The Madame was so furious, she walked up to Anna Elise, grabbed her arm and started dragging her out. She was yelling in French again. Anna Elise cringed as the pain in her arm grew worse. Christina was infuriated that this woman for insulting and harming her best friend. She cut The Madame off before she got to the doors.

"You let go of her now. If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what? Scream for you father? Oh that's right, he's not here, is he?"

Christina's eyes blazed bright blue. A sly smile crept upon her face.

In a threatening tone she then said, "If you don't I'll have my old friend from the orphanage plunge a hook into your belly. Now how would you fancy that?"

The Madame's hard face showed nothing but dread.

"My Lord, what kind of children do the take at that orphanage?" The Madame said in a squeaky tone. Then without saying another word, she let go of Anna Elise's arm. The Madame's hard features returned as she smoothed the front of her dress.

"You will change into the dress that is hanging in your wardrobe. I expect to see you a proper young lady at the feast. As for you…" The Madame then turned to Anna Elise. "You may come to the Princess' lessons, but if you misbehave once, it's off to the kitchens with you."

She then turned on her heel and left. Anna Elise slowly turned to Christina with a look of bewilderment on her angel-like face. Christina burst out laughing at the sight.

Anna Elise finally found her words. "What were you thinking! 'I'll have my old friend from the orphanage plunge a hook into your belly'. Why, out of all the villains, in all the stories that were told at the orphanage, you picked Captain Hook.?"

Christina just laughed all the harder. Anna Elise soon joined in. As soon as they stopped, Christina answered Anna Elise's question.

"Well, I think that the proper question is why not Captain Hook? He is my favorite villain after all!"

"Yes, yes, I know that already. But what if The Madame had heard the story of Peter Pan?"

"That would be nonsense. Don't you remember? Wendy wrote that story herself."

They then both dressed themselves up for the upcoming feast. Christina washed her face then had Anna Elise comb her hair. Anna Elise pulled up half of Christina's black-brown hair and pinned up a bun with a pearl comb. After they were finished, Anna Elise stepped back to inspect Christina. She gasped then put a delicate hand on her chest.   
"You look so much like your mother." She said, breathless.

Christina knew that Anna Elise was not lying, she could see it in her eyes. Christina walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. What she saw was not her, but her mother. A beautiful, graceful and loyal Queen. Oh how she longed for her mother. More now than ever. _I will not cry. It would be useless. _She thought as she turned away from the mirror. Anna Elise knew what her friend was thinking. Sometimes she knew what Christina was thinking no matter how hard Christina tried to hide it.

"Come now. We shan't be keeping everyone waiting now shall we? Or should we have you arrive late, and let them wonder where you are?"

_Or wonder why I'm princess to begin with. _Christina thought miserably.

As they entered the dining hall, everyone fell silent. Christina took a deep breath, held her head high and prayed to become invisible. Anna Elise silently followed her, not looking anywhere but the floor. _I seem to be looking there a lot_. She considered as she walked down the painfully long table. Christina was still praying that she would become invisible when she reached her seat by the Madame.

The King stood up with a broad smile and said, "Welcome all. As some of you may know, this feast is to celebrate the return of my second daughter. She was kidnapped when her mother was on a trip to Greece. Our beloved Queen was so upset, she wanted to tell no one. Long live the Queen!"

_Nothing but lies. _The feast was long and boring. Christina was so bored, she counted all the women that said nothing. She then counted all the men that were wearing a toupee. Surprisingly, there are a lot of men in the royal court that seem to have a bad case of hair loss. After that dreadfully boring extensive meal, Christina and Anna Elise stayed up later than usual, talking about The Madame. The night was peaceful, the first in a long time, but Christina was having a hard time falling asleep. When she finally did she had a nightmare. Her nightmare consisted of pirates coming. They were on a black ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Christina woke up, the sunlight was peeping through her heavy curtains. Anna Elise was beside her, fixing tea.

"Good morning Your Highness." Anna Elise said.

"Maid, today I want you to scrub the floors… And wash these teacups with the purest of waters, from the mountain." She replied.

Anna Elise responded with a giggle. Christina dressed herself then sat down with Anna Elise and her tea. As she was finishing off her tea, the Madame burst through the doors. Christina choked on the last drop of her tea. _Great_.

The day was long and brutal. The Madame had her recite all of the past kings, when they were born, when they died, and what their favorite things were. As she would recite, the Madame would stack a pile of books on her head. If one book fell, she would have to start over. After four hours of this, torture, the Madame would then have Christina dance. Christina loved to dance. She learned several forms of dance, including the waltz and ballet. By the end of the day, her neck and feet were sore. Christina's vast room was dark when she was finished with her daily lessons.

"Here, let me turn on a lamp." Anna Elise's voice came out from the dark.

After a while, a bright light filled the room. Christina almost fainted as she collapsed on her bed. Anna Elise started a fire then sat down to talk to her friend.

"You know, you still haven't told me what happened the night of the attack." She said in a slightly hurt tone.

"That's right! I forgot. Sorry." Christina replied.

"So are you going to tell me or are we going to sit here thinking about it."

"Alright, I'll tell you." She took a deep breath, then began.

Christina recalled her horrible story. As she told of her conversation with her mother, she closed her eyes and saw the Queen's beautiful face. _I will not cry. _The room itself seemed to be listening. When she finally finished, it was quite late. They both sat there and thought of their lives. Their lives seem to be very different than everyone else's.

"Here, let me get you some more tea." Anna Elise said, trying to fight off the unnatural silence that seemed to be growing in the room.

She picked up the delicate tea cups and set them on a small tray. She then picked the tray and turned to leave for the kitchen.

"Anna Elise?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry we haven't found your brother."

Anna Elise looked at the floor as she responded, "What made you say that?"

"Well, here I am thinking of me, and my horrible situation, while you, you are looking for your brother. He is the last of your family. You have me, but it's not the same as real family."

"I know. But I'm still glad I have you."

"We'll find him. I promise."

Two weeks passed in a blur. Dancing. Reciting. Politics. Etiquette. The same pattern every day. Christina would wake up, eat her breakfast, and get dressed. Then the daily lessons would begin. First was etiquette and politics. She would try as hard as she could to hold her tea cup just so, _and _she would try to have a wonderful conversation about politics. The entire time The Madame would critique her. After a cruel verbal beating, Christina would then endure reciting. When the day was almost over, Monsieur Francis would come and rescue her from The Madame. He would lead all of them away from Christina's stuffy room and outside. There, she would dance. The Madame would watch closely, making sure Christina's hand was like a "tea bag", delicately sitting on the inside of the "tea cup", Monsieur Francis's hand.

One day, after her lessons, Christina was called to the throne room. As soon as she entered the enormous room, the King welcomed her with a giant grin.

"There she is. My daughter. How are your lessons?"

Something was up, she could feel it. Before saying anything, she looked at him skeptically.

"My lessons have been horrible, The Madame is not nice."

"I am sorry to hear that, but you need it." He said. He then snapped his fingers and looked as if he invented electricity. "I have an idea. Since you have been going through so much lately, I will throw you a Birthday party. We will invite royals from other countries. There will be wine and dancing. Oh! I almost forgot! The Prince of France is around your age, it would be good if you two became friends, it would help our alliance."

"But I don't know when my birthday is."

"Nether do I. We will just say it's….. December 15. Yes, that is a perfect date, only a week away."

"But I don't know how old I am. You had said a couple weeks ago that I was thirteen. How did you know?"

"I don't know. The Queen had told me about you after she had Lillian, and the year before she had visited her father for about four months. So I'm guessing, a year older than Lillian."

"No thank you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No thank you. I don't want a birthday party. I don't want to be Princess. I'd rather be a maid."

The King turned away, as if he anticipated her reaction.

"You are going to have a birthday party, whether you like it or not. And as for being a princess, well, you are a princess. Your mother was a Queen, even though your father was not, you still have royal blood in you. The royal seamstress is waiting for you in your room to take your measurements."  
"For what?"

"What do you think? For your dress."

"I don't like this."

"And you don't have to. Just as long as you remember to smile. Now go to your room."

"Fine."

With that, she turned around and stomped out the room.

A week later, Christina was wearing an elaborate dress. It was deep green with a scalloped neckline. There was clear beads sewn on everywhere, so when she twirled, the dress sparkled. The Madame was going crazy.

"What is the Prince's favorite thing to do?"

"His favorite thing to do is ride his pony." Christina replied dully.

"What is his favorite-"

"Madame, if you want me to be honest, I don't care what his favorite things are. I don't even want to be here."

"You insolate little child! How dare you talk like that!" The Madame responded.

Christina was about to fight back when there was a knock at the door. The Madame rolled her eyes and opened the door. Princess Josephine entered the room, slightly tripping on her long dress.

"Madame, would you mind if I had a word with the birthday girl?" She asked.

The Madame looked at Princess Josephine suspiciously.

"Of course. I mean go right ahead." The Madame said, then left.

Christina didn't know whether to say something or not. She had not seen Josephine since the King had introduced them. Josephine crossed the room and plopped into a chair.

"My shoes are killing me. And I've only worn them for ten minutes now."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Christina asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really need to talk to you, I just thought you might a break from The Madame."

Christina laughed , then asked how she would know that.

"I have heard stories from our mother." Josephine looked down and twiddled with her hands before continuing. "I was one of the volunteers who cleaned up her room. The room was disastrous. I'm sorry you had to see that. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Okay?"

Christina just nodded.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from the party, you are the birthday girl." Josephine said as she stood up.

She then crossed the room, once again tripping on her dress, and left.

The Madame had told Christina to stay in her room until someone came and got her. But feeling rebellious, she wanted to see all the people at the party before her "big entrance". She had taken her shoes off before she left, to make sure she wasn't going to get caught. Looking out at all the people who had attended her birthday party, she wondered when her real birthday was. When she was done, she turned around to leave and bumped right into a smartly dressed boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." She said.

"It's all right." He said.

All of a sudden, The Madame came around the corner.

"What are you doing here Christina? I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"What is wrong Madame Louisa?" The little boy asked.

The Madame turned to the boy and said, "I am so sorry if the Princess has offended you in any way. She is still learning." She gave Christina a cold look before looking back at the boy. "Well, you two were suppose to meet out there, but since you already have met, you will be introduced together. Now stay here while I tell the announcer what to say."

She then turned on her heel and left. Christina crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue after the Madame. The little boy laughed.

"So, who are you?" Christina asked.

"I am Prince Louis of France." He replied, slightly lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. I'm Christina."

authors note:

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I had lost my fire, but i'm okay now. So much is going on right now, so don't expect another chapter 'till the new year. Thx.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina had had enough. She was tired of the Madame and her stupid rules. The "Birthday Party" was a disaster. Christina had walked in with the Prince, and as bowed to her, a pie flew through the air and landed on her beautiful dress. Not knowing what to do, she turned around and ran away. Anna Elise was already waiting for her when she came in.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, he was too fast." Anna Elise said.

"Who?" Christina said in a tone that she might have used to asked to pass the butter.

Her tone startled her best friend.

"Well," Anna Elise said cautiously. "I'll start from the beginning. I was on my way to your room when I heard someone whispering. It was the sound of your name that brought my attention. I peeked around the corner and saw Lillian and some boy. I stayed as quiet as I could, and listened. I could only catch a little at a time. Even though I couldn't hear what was said, I had a bad feeling, so I followed the boy. He had led me to the ball room. There he acted as if he was just another guest, but I knew better. You then came out with that little Prince. The boy then grabbed a pie off the table and ran towards you. I had reacted too late. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad to have a reason to have left early."

"Okay."

It was quiet afterwards, neither one of them wanted to say much more.

"You know, I'm tired of all of this." Christina said, gesturing to the vast room.

"I am too." Anna Elise admitted.

---------

That night, Christina replayed their earlier conversation in her head. _What could I do to change this? I'm miserable, Anna Elise is too. _She contemplated having the Madame fired, but it wasn't her choice. Mulling over drastic actions Anna Elise and her could do, an amazing idea came to mind. _Yes, _she thought. _It's perfect._

---------

Princess Josephine was sitting in her room looking over a letter she had found in her mother's room when a knock at the door startled her.

"Come in." She yelled.

A servant holding a piece of paper entered.

"Your Grace," he said with a bow. "You have received a letter."

Josephine stood up and quickly walked over to him. He handed her the letter and gave another bow.

"Thank you. You may leave." Josephine said, her eyes scanning the return address.

She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Josephine,_

_I am writing you to accept your offer to tea. There are some things I have been dying to discuss with you_

_-Wendy._

--------------

The next day Christina was exceptionally nice to the Madame as she was being lectured. The Madame was so distressed over Christina's reaction to the pie incident, that she didn't want anything to do with her for that day.

"Wow, she was really angry." Anna Elise commented after the Madame had slammed the door. "Soooo, what do you want to do? The entire day is open, and we haven't done anything fun together since we came here. Oh! We can go ice-skating! We haven't done that in forever! I could ask-"

"No. Listen Anna Elise, I have an idea, but we need to work quickly if we are going to get out of here."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I have this plan…."

----------------

"More tea?" Wendy asked.

"No thank you." Princess Josephine said.

"So, I probably know the answer but, why did you want to talk to me?"

"I was in my mother's room and found a letter you had written her right before… before Christina was, well, a princess, I guess." She finished lamely. "It had said something about telling the King about her. What do you know?"

"Well, I am Christina's guardian."

"No. I mean, that's not possible. You are the owner of the orphanage. She was dropped off to you."

"Actually, I knew your mother when she was still a princess of Greece."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I see that your mother hasn't told you anything about her younger years." Wendy gave a deep sigh and looked forlornly into her tea. "I was on vacation in Greece when I made a friend with one of the locals. She was about seventeen, a year older than me. We had become best friends, almost like sisters. One day she had come to me, distressed. I tried to get information out of her, but she just cried and cried. Finally, she told me everything. Apparently, your mother was in love with a man who has disappeared. Not only that, but she was engaged to be married to the Prince of England.

"I didn't quiet understand it all, so she started from the beginning. When she was sixteen, she met this boy in England. He was different, but that's what she liked about him. Eventually, they fell in love. Her father was furious, so he sent her back home. About a year later, her true love came and stole away with her in the middle of the night. They were married instantly, on his ship."

"But my mother was never married before my father."

"Please, let me finish. Your mother didn't feel right about it, so she told him to take her home. He did, but reluctantly. She didn't want him to be arrested, so when they were close enough to shore, she set out in a row boat with one of his men. What she didn't know was that as she rowed away, her love had given her a gift. When her father knew that she was back, he instantly arranged her marriage to the Prince. A month later, she met me. I didn't know that she was a princess until she came to me crying. I thought that she was crying because his ship was lost at sea, but it was so much more. She discovered the gift he had given her. She was pregnant with his child."

A servant entered the room without knocking.

Bowing low he said, "Your Grace, there has been an awful conflict between your twins. They both demand your presence right away."

Josephine nodded and stood up quickly.

"Please promise that you will return." She pleaded.

Wendy nodded in answer.

As Josephine walked down the hall towards her screaming children, she thought about what Wendy had said. Wendy told her that her mother was pregnant when she was seventeen. _It couldn't be right. _She thought idly. The Queen had given birth to Josephine when she was twenty one. _That would mean that I would have an older sibling somewhere_. What Josephine didn't know was that the one she had wondered about, was somewhere in the palace.

---------------

Christina and Anna Elise giggled like crazy. They were so excited to finally put Christina's plan to work. There were rugged bags hidden under the bed, and a flashlight tucked in under both of their pillows. All they had to do was wait. So they played a game of chess, but soon became bored. _Oh how I wish it was night already! _They thought. Christina ordered their dinner to be brought to her room.

"That way we can stick a couple of apples in our bags." She had said.

The two of them had never been happier. As they ate in quiet, they thought of what it will be like. _We will be free!_ Thought Christina. _I can finally look for my brother_. Thought Anna Elise. When the veil of night was finally pulled over the sun, the girls put on their nightgowns. That is, _**after **_they dressed in their other clothes. Neither of them could sleep. Not that they wanted to.

When the old grandfather clock stroke midnight, the girls sat up. Simultaneously of course. Not saying a word to the other, they grabbed their bags and headed for the window. Anna Elise pulled the window seat up, to reveal a rope latter underneath. Christina wedged the window open. There was a small ledge, and a flower pot hanging over the side. As Anna Elise moved the pot inside, Christina squeezed past her with the rope. Earlier in the day, the girls had pulled up a couple of nails then set the flower pot over it. Now with the pot gone, it was quite visible. She took the rope latter and looped it around the nails. As she was throwing the latter over the side, Anna Elise smiled a winning smile.

"You first." She whispered to Christina. "If someone hears us, at least you will have a chance to get away."

Christina frowned and responded, "What about you?"

"If they catch me, I could run away at any time, but if they catch you, they'll lock you up."

Christina nodded, then started down the long latter. They both knew that Anna Elise was speaking figuratively, but it might as well be something they would do. When she was two rungs away, she jumped.

"Alright Anna Elise. Come down now." She called up in the loudest whisper she'd ever used.

Anna Elise came down quickly. Much quicker than her friend. The girls hugged and jumped in their excitement.

"Come." Anna Elise said as she pulled her friend's arm. "Let's get out of here before they send the guards."

At that, they ran across the wide lawn, to their freedom.

**AN: I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I know some of you have been waiting for a long time for this and it took me FOREVER to update. I'll try not to do that again. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

They had been running for about four hours when they decided to stop. Th_e outskirts of London. _Christina though. _That's where we must be. _There were trees everywhere, but you could see the radiant lights of the city. It was terribly cold outside. Frost covered the grass, and in the moonlight, it looked as if it was glowing. Christina scanned the area and saw that there was a small pond nearby. On the far side of the pond, she could see a log that was leaning against a tree. If anyone was to come by, the girls could jump in between the log and the tree for cover. A smile crept upon her face.

"Anna Elise! Look!" She ran over to the frozen surface and tapped at it experimentally. "It's frozen solid!"

Anna Elise trudged over to look at the thick ice.

"It's too bad we don't have skates." She said as she kicked at a piece of the frosted grass.

"Who ever said that you needed skates to skate?" Was her friend's smart reply.

Christina stood up and jumped on the pond's slick surface. She sailed right to the other side.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" She taunted.

In response, Anna Elise followed her friend. Only she landed not-so-gracefully on her backside. Christina's laughter rang through the trees.

Somewhere in Kensington Park, a boy heard it. The harmonious sound seemed to draw him forward. He started by walking, but before he knew it, he was running. His legs carried him faster and faster , until he was going so fast, he was flying.

When he arrived, he found a comfortable spot in the trees. From his hiding place, he could see two beautiful girls dancing on top of the ice. He seemed to remember something like it, but didn't care. He watched, mesmerized, as the girls giggled and twirled round and round. One of the girls jumped high into the air, and twirled. She landed with such grace, it seemed unnatural. The cold wind seemed to want to join in on their fun. It went round the two girls, and weaved in-between them. It played with their hair, tugged at their clothes and made them laugh harder than before. He wanted to play with then too, but decided against it. He dimly remembered the last time he wanted to play with a girl.

"I'm too old Peter. I can't leave." She had said. "There are other children that need me."

Christina and Anna Elise had never wanted their fun to end. It would be the last time before they leave for good. That is, the easy life. Anna Elise sat down on the frosty bank of the pond.

"When we get to London, are you sure the guards won't find us there?"

Christina rolled her eyes at her friend's doubt.

"Of course they won't find us. Sure they'll look for us, but we'll blend right in with the other beggars. Remember, they think that I'm some spoiled princess. Where would you look for a princess that has ran away? The most expensive inns, of course."

Anna Elise nodded, but was still worried. _We will be found. _She thought miserably. The sound of a snapping twig caught her attention. Her head bolted up, looking directly for her friend. She was tense, ready to run ant a moment's notice.

"Christina?" She whispered.

There was no answer. Franticly, she searched the trees for her friend. Her heart sped up at a new thought. What if someone other than the palace guards find them? Someone who would hold Christina for ransom.

Not caring if someone heard, she yelled, "Christina!"

A hand from behind her covered her mouth. Panic flooded through out her.

"Will you be quiet?!? Someone will hear you." Christina said from behind. The hand slowly came away from her mouth.

"Where were you?" Anna Elise scolded.

"I thought I had heard someone, but I didn't see any one."

"We might want to start moving."

"In just a minuet. I want to skate for a little bit longer."

The boy in the trees couldn't help but over hear the girls' conversation. _They were running away! _Maybe they would want to come with him. _No. _He would not ask them. The last time someone, well a girl, came to his island, he was left lonely and broken hearted. He refused to go through that again.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Not light, melodic, ones like the girls, but deep and gruff ones. _Men. _He thought disgustingly. They weren't right there, but somewhere in the distance. Since this boy had exceptional hearing, he could make out what these men were saying.

"The eldest Princess says that the first to find her will be paid a hefty sum." One said.

"I wouldn't mind that." The other replied.

Peter didn't know exactly who these men were talking about, but he had a pretty good idea. He was suddenly angry. If these girls knew better, he wouldn't have to save them. The voices came closer. _Maybe the girls will hear them, then they'll have to hide themselves_. That way Peter didn't have to show himself.

As if in response, one of the girls cried, "Watch this Anna Elise!"

Peter frantically looked for the soldiers. They had heard that stupid girl. She skated slow and started to spin, when her foot caught something poking out of the ice. She stumbled, but didn't fall. Her friend skated a little ways, and met her friend on the far side of the ice. Behind them, there was a log propped up against a tree. An idea came to Peter, and he set his plan into motion immediately. Flying out of the trees, he pushed both of the girls inside the small cove. Unfortunately, they had reacted sooner than he anticipated. As they fell in-between the log and the tree, they managed a squeaky scream. It wasn't much, but it was enough to send the soldiers running.

Christina was about to beat this boy for giving her such a scare. The sound of foot falls, stopped her. She could tell that this boy was just about to tell them to keep quiet, but didn't need to now. All three of them laid in the frozen grass and stared at the unwanted visitors. _Please go away. _Christina mentally pleaded.

The soldiers were confused. Surly they just heard the girls. When they looked around though, there was no sign of them. Peter quietly slipped out the back. Flying low, he went from tree to tree until he was behind the soldiers. They were getting dangerously close to where the girls were hiding. He cupped his hands around his mouth and imitated the sound of the girls laughing. The soldiers whirled around, searching for their Princess. After a moment, they just stood there so Peter decided to do more.

"Come on Anna Elise!" He whispered extremely loud. It sounded exactly like Christina. "We need to hide from those soldiers. Let's go to London."

At that, the soldiers ran at top speed, towards London. How stupid they were, to think that someone would actually say that. Peter shook his head and flew down from the tree. He walked briskly up to the girls, who were still hiding in the little cove. They were faced the other direction when he did. Peter had flown two times in front of them, but they still hadn't seen it.

"Why were you hiding from them?" He asked suspiciously.

There was a scrutinizing look on his face. It was almost comical. Christina searched his familiar face. _I've seen him somewhere, but I just can't place it_. Suddenly, it occurred to her.

"You're that boy! The one on the balcony!"

He frowned and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now will you please answer my question."

She ignored him and pressed, "You don't remember? There were cannons. And pirates!"

"Pirates…" The boy echoed.

He was starting to get on Christina's nerves. _How could he forget? I thought he had died. _Anna Elise stood by and looked back and fourth between the two of them. Wondering what was going on.

"Look," The boy said. "The only pirates I've seen are Captain Hook and his crew."

Christina laughed in response. It irritated him, having someone laugh at him like that. For you see, Peter Pan is a very vain person. He is one who does not like to be laughed at.

He turned to leave, now angry.

"Wait!" Christina called.

She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. The small touch made Peter jump, as if he was electrocuted. She took her hand away, but locked eyes with him

"You… Tell me boy, who are you?"

It was Peter's turn to laugh. Christina frowned, now thinking that there must be something wrong with him.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked incredulously.

He looked at Anna Elise then Christina. They both shook their head in turn.

"How's this." He said as he started hovering three feet off the ground.

Anna Elise gasped, and Christina just stared.

"Peter Pan." She whispered.

She tasted the name on her lips like a sweet. This was her grand escape. This is how she will disappear.

"The one and only." He replied smugly.

Anna Elise smiled and gave a small chuckle. Figures. This seemed to be the beginning of an awfully big adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, once again I'm really sorry it took me a long time to update. Believe it or not, it's a really hard story to write. 

For all those that are wondering, yes I did take the last line from the movie, it just seemed to fit.


End file.
